Driver's Blues
by Kitten Kisses
Summary: Kagome fails her driver's test, and she runs to her room upset. Nobody knows how to pull her out of her stupor, except maybe Inuyasha...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the show Inuyasha, but I do own the character Inuyasha! Okay, maybe not. I do own this story though, but, for some reason, that's not a comforting thought. OH! I don't own the Chevrolet Blazer either. My mom does. ^-^  
  
Hey there! This is a fic that has been made for the entertainment of the readers as well as for a competition I'm in for "better writer" with one of my best friends! **waves** hey there Kagome-chan! You're going dooowwwwnnnnn! Well, maybe not, but I'm still going to try! ^-^ Newayz, I would appreciate it if you read and reviewed this fic for me, as the number of reviews received is how my friend and I are determining who's the best at writing. This fic is dedicated to my cat, Katiedid, for helping me through my times of trouble, though she may not have realized it. I humbly thank you for taking time out of your busy day to read this. ^-^  
  
"No one can make you feel inferior without your consent." ~Eleanor Roosevelt  
  
Driver's Blues  
  
By: Kitten Kisses, AKA Sango-chan  
  
A one-shot story  
  
  
  
Kagome walked into the door and threw the keys onto the kitchen table, ignoring the looks of her grandfather and brother. She ran into the dining room, through the hallway, up the stairs, and into her room, falling onto her bed and covering her head with her pillow. She'd tried so hard, and yet, she still hadn't made it. She hadn't made her bed that morning, intent on getting there on time. Now though, she grabbed up the covers and threw them over her head to cover her face that was now smeared with tears.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Mrs. Higurashi stepped through the front door and immediately saw the worried-yet-curious look of her father and son. "Sota," she said calmly, "I need to talk to grandpa alone."  
  
"Yes mom." The little boy scampered from the room instantaneously, but that didn't stop him from listening on the other side of the wall.  
  
"What's wrong with Kagome?" Grandpa asked his daughter.  
  
"She's quite upset, dad," Mrs. Higurashi answered, putting her hand on her father's shoulder. "She failed the driver's test."  
  
"How did she fail it?"  
  
"Maneuverability."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
She hated that word with every fiber of her being. Though hated wasn't really a strong enough word. Maybe despised or loathed fit the description better. Whatever the case, she really hated it with a passion. 'Maneuverability'. The dreaded word had her eyes filling up again within seconds. She'd tried as hard as she was able, but it had all been for nothing. She'd passed the first part of the test.....it had been easy....  
  
()()()()()()()()()() FLASHBACK ()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Okay, everything's set. If you'll please get into your truck. When I come out, start the engine and roll down the drivers side window."  
  
"Okay." She agreed, walking out the door quickly. "What truck? I don't drive a truck, it's a Chevrolet Blazer. Not a truck." Finally she reached the blazer, hopping in the drivers side and waiting till the sheriff came out the door.  
  
"First is the safety check. You just turn on what I tell you to, and I'll check to see if they're working properly. "Headlights.....turn signals....."  
  
Kagome flicked each of the switches/levers that needed to be pushed in order to execute each particular action. She was nervous enough, especially with that creepy looking sheriff standing in front of her car.  
  
Walking back to the rear of the car, he asked for her brake lights and turn signals. The sheriff climbed into the passenger side of the car, and moved the seat all of the way back. "Well, be doing the maneuverability test first." He pulled out a notepad with some kind of papers and things on it.  
  
"Um," Kagome chewed her lip, unsure of where to go. "Over there, right?" she asked, pointing to the right where five orange cones stood.  
  
"Yes. When you park, go through the cones to the right."  
  
She put the car in drive, and pulled up to the first two cones, her front bumper even with them. 'whew, at least I got that part right.' She thought to herself, the butterflies in her stomach rising higher to clog up her throat. She put her left hand on the top of the steering wheel and let go of the brake pedal. The car slowly rolled forward. 'Twelve.....' she though nervously to herself. 'Six at the mirrors, then twelve, then the other six.' She sighed to herself, putting the car in reverse and looking behind her. 'okay, other six, then wait until the cone starts to disappear and, then twelve, six, straighten up...and-' A gasp worked its way from deep within her throat, coming out rather loudly. 'oh no....' She could feel the cone jerk from underneath the car as the drivers side window hit the flag atop the cone. Looking down, she saw that the cone was knocked clean off the little white square that it had previously been situated on. Slamming on the brakes, the car came to an abrupt halt, tires skidding slightly from the slush on the ground. 'I can't believe it.....'  
  
"If you could please pull forward."  
  
Kagome put the car back into drive and drove forward to end up beside the cone in the front.  
  
The sheriff got out of the car and went back to the cone to see if it had been knocked away from the square. It had, and he put it back on the square. Coming back into the passenger seat, he pulled out a piece of paper from the clipboard. "Pull into a parking spot over there." He indicated, and she pulled neatly into the spot. "You know what you did wrong, correct?" he asked her stoically.  
  
'Do I know what I did wrong?!' she screamed in her mind. 'Nah, I don't know! Could it have been that I just ran that cone right off the white square?!' "Yes." She said aloud, trying as hard as she could not to cry.  
  
"Okay, now, you have to wait seven days to take the test again. You will, however, have to renew your permit again, because it expires the first of February. You'll have to buy a new permit packet and retake the written test."  
  
'Oh joy, you mean I have to do everything all over again?'  
  
"You do not have to take Driver's Ed again or drive fifty more hours. The affidavit and driver's ed certificate will stay good next time too."  
  
'Who says there's gonna be a next time?'  
  
He opened the door and handed her the id card and a few papers before going back into the building to tell her mother to come on out.  
  
Looking down at the paper he'd pulled off his clipboard, her eyes filled, and she squeezed them shut at the sight of the printed writing with a check beside it.  
  
"Failure" Below it, there was the check marked box the said, "Dangerous actions."  
  
So, she was a failure because she smashed a cone? Just great.  
  
"It's alright honey." Mrs. Higurashi said, opening the door and getting in beside her daughter.  
  
"Alright?! Mom, it is NOT alright. You don't even understand."  
  
"No, I don't. So why don't you tell me."  
  
Kagome pulled the car into reverse and backed out of the parking spot, leaving the parking lot and starting on the way home. "I am now, the only high school student to fail the maneuverability test."  
  
"Are you telling me that no one in your school has failed the test? Somehow, I don't believe that."  
  
"Only one other person in my class failed. But he didn't fail the maneuverability. He ran a red light."  
  
"That was stupid. How could you make a mistake like that?"  
  
"Well, at least HE passed the maneuverability part. I'm the only one who hasn't..... Besides, I have to get another temporary permit packet and do everything but driver's ed all over again...."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()() END FLASHBACK ()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Kagome fisted her hands into the folds of the blankets. She wanted to blame the failure on the accusation that the Blazer was twice the size of the car that'd she'd been using in driver's ed. But she knew that it really wasn't the blazers fault. It was her fault for not paying attention and smashing that cone into the dirt. How could she have done that? Next time she would practice with trash cans or something beforehand. It still wasn't fair. 'I bet nobody else failed that test today.' She thought, crying out loud, rolling onto her stomach and pushing her face into her pillow. Her blankets were tangled around her legs now, preventing her from moving from where she lay. She didn't care though, she just wanted to stay up in her room for the rest of her life. EVERYONE knew that she went to take her test today. Everyone. Tomorrow at school they would ask questions. 'How'd you do?' they'll ask. And when she tells them that she failed, they'd laugh. What a disgrace, being the only person who failed the maneuverability test. She couldn't lie, either, because then they'd ask to see her driver's license. Even Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kaede knew about it. She could lie to them though, but Inuyasha would see right through it and demand to know why she was lying to them. She hated that word....  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Sota listened intently to the conversation his mom and grandpa were having in the kitchen. So, Kagome failed, huh? She was crying about something as dumb as that? Usually, she only cried about Inuyasha being mean to her. He was gonna go tell his sis to stop this nonsense and get a grip. So what if she failed? It wasn't that important......right?  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Kagome?" Sota asked, knocking on her bedroom door. "Can I come in?"  
  
Kagome stayed silent, if she answered her brother would come in, and if she stayed quiet he might give up and go away.  
  
"Hey, Kagome! Just cause you failed doesn't mean that you have to cry about. You're supposed to whine because Inuyasha's mean to you. Failing is a dumb thing to get upset about. Snap out of it and get a grip Kagome!" he pulled open her bedroom door. Too bad she didn't have a lock on it...... He hadn't meant to sound so mean, but he had, and he could hear his sister's sobs from underneath her blanket. He decided to try a new tactic. "Sis? I didn't mean to sound so awful. You really should just stop thinking about it. Besides, isn't Inuyasha supposed to get you tonight? What would he think? He's always calling you weak, isn't he? Think about how weak he'll think you are now, for crying over a test." Sota sighed to himself. This just wasn't working. He'd better leave before she flooded the room. He was just making things worse anyway. He reached up to pat what he hoped was his sister's back, and his hands touched wet blankets. 'Woah, water work city!' he quietly left, shutting the door softly behind her.  
  
'He really will think that I'm worthless.......' she though miserably, but that only increased the flow of tears rolling down her face. Whatever.....he could think anything he wanted. She didn't have to go anywhere with him anyway, so what did it matter what he thought?  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Sota crept into his own room before his mother noticed where he'd been, or what he'd said. Looking out his window, he saw a dark shape running around in the semi-darkness. "Hey," he called out the window. "Inuyasha! Come up here!"  
  
Inuyasha perched on Sota's windowsill carefully before turning to see what the kid wanted.  
  
"You came to get Kagome, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Well, I just thought I'd tell you that she's not in the best of moods right now.......she might not want to talk to you."  
  
"What's eating her?"  
  
"She uh, failed that driver's test that she had to take. She's real upset about it too."  
  
"Oh. Is that all?"  
  
"You don't understand. She had to drive fifty hours in a car, had to take a class at after school for two weeks, and then she went to take her test, and failed. She didn't even get past the first part."  
  
"What did she have to do in this 'driver test' thing?"  
  
"Well," Sota said, pulling out a piece of paper from his desk. "Come over here and I'll draw you a picture."  
  
When Inuyasha came close enough to see, he drew five circles on the paper. Four of them were in four corners, like a square. The fifth was up and in the middle of the four. "What are those?" he asked the boy, pointing to the circles he'd just drawn.  
  
"Those are cones." He pulled out another piece of paper and drew a cone on it. "They look like this. Well, for the first part of the test, these cones are placed on a white square that's painted on the ground. Understand?"  
  
"I think so....." 'Why would you want cones on white squares.....?'  
  
"Anyway," he drew a birds-eye-view of their Blazer. "Here's a car."  
  
"Like the thing in the yard?"  
  
"Yeah," he drew an arrow that went straight through the first four cones, and curved to the right of the fifth. "She had to go up like this through the cones with the car, okay?" then he pulled out a big marker and traced the line backwards. "And then, she has to go back like this. Mom said that the backing was what was the hardest."  
  
"Was that why Kagome failed?"  
  
"Yeah, I heard mom tell grandpa. She backed right into a cone. If you hit a cone and knock it off the white square, you fail."  
  
"Oh." 'So that was what the squares were for.'  
  
"I tried to tell her to snap out of it and get a grip, but she wouldn't listen to me." He looked up at Inuyasha. "Maybe you could help...."  
  
"How?" he growled at the kid. Man, he just wanted to come here, get Kagome, and go back through the well to look for the rest of the shards.  
  
"Just make her feel like she's not a loser."  
  
"She thinks she's a looser?"  
  
"Well, more like a failure, but they mean the same thing."  
  
"Fine." He grumbled, turning to the boy. "Just stay right here."  
  
"Okay!" Sota agreed, pushing Inuyasha out his bedroom door. "You'll have to go through her door. Don't bother knocking, she won't answer you, just go right in."  
  
'Stupid girl, thinks she's worthless just because she failed some silly test.' He fumed mentally to himself. 'But I have to be nice in order for her to not feel like a failure.' Calmed down for the first time in awhile, Inuyasha walked up to her door and opened it a crack to make sure he could go in safely. When he was sure that the coast was clear, he crept into her room, shutting the door soundlessly behind him. He could smell the tears the second he entered the room. He hated it when she cried. It drove him nuts. Walking up to her bed, he looked down at her still form under the blankets. He saw that part of the blanket was wet with tears. She cried too much, it couldn't possibly be good for one's health to cry so much. He found a place on the edge of the bed where he could sit so that he could safely sit down without sitting on Kagome. When he sat on the edge of the bed, he felt her stiffen in surprise. She hadn't even known that he was there. He grinned in satisfaction. He loved it when he could scare her like that. Frowning again, he tugged at the blankets covering her head and managed to pull a them off before Kagome covered her face with her pillow. "Come on Kagome," he said, pulling at the pillow gently. "What happened?"  
  
"It's none of your business." She mumbled out from beneath the pillow. "It doesn't matter anyway."  
  
"If it doesn't matter then why are you still crying?" he asked her, tugging on the pillow a little harder.  
  
She didn't answer, but she pulled the pillow closer.  
  
"You're not a failure just because you failed you know." He leaned down and whispered into her ear.  
  
She shuddered at the air against her ear. "What makes you so sure about that?"  
  
"Kagome," he growled softly, "You're not a failure. Besides," he added, his voice softening. "You can try again, can't you?"  
  
"Yes. But I'll probably fail again anyway."  
  
Inuyasha frowned down at her. He couldn't get a direct response because she was holding so tightly to that darned pillow of hers. She wasn't in her normal school outfit today, he finally noticed. She was wearing a pink shirt and white jeans. He liked the change quite well. Good thing she was lying on her back now with the pillow pressing into her face. Standing up, he slid one arm underneath her knees and the other around her back, lifting her from the bed.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked, still holding the pillow tightly against her face.  
  
"Making you listen." He answered, sitting down on the bed and turning her around to face him in his lap. "Now, listen again. You-are-not-worthless. Okay?" he tugged at the pillow, finally succeeding in removing the blasted thing.  
  
"But I failed!" she cried, shoving her face into his chest to hide her face from his view. "Nobody I know failed that test!"  
  
"Does that mean that nobody else failed it? There could be people from other towns that have failed it. Does that make them worthless as well?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her warmly.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you're not worthless either." He reached down to kiss the top of her head in a very un-Inuyasha-like-fashion. "Now do you understand? Do you believe me?"  
  
"Sorta."  
  
"Kagome...." he growled quietly, pulling his arms away and lifting up her chin with his hand.  
  
"Yes?" she asked him, embarrassed at how red she knew her eyes were from crying.  
  
He bent down and touched his lips to hers in a long, lingering kiss. At first, Kagome stiffened in surprise. She hadn't been expecting this at all. But hey, who was she to argue? And so, she leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around hers in a likewise fashion, pulling them closer together.  
  
After what seemed like forever, the kiss broke, and Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. "You're not worthless."  
  
She leaned against him and sighed. "You believe me now?" he asked tenderly, running a hand through her hair.  
  
"Yeah, I do." She smiled faintly, reaching an arm behind him to stroke one of his ears.  
  
"So, are you going to try again?" he inquired, a rumble coming from deep within his chest.  
  
"Okay," she told him, leaning closer and pressing her face against the red material of his haori. "But that means I can't go back with you through the well."  
  
"That's okay." He sighed. He didn't really want her to stay here, but....he could always stay here with her, right? "You can stay here as long as you need."  
  
"A year?" she asked, smirking when she felt him tense up. "I was just joking."  
  
"Good. How long do you think it will take?"  
  
"Oh, not too long. I have to practice though....it could take up to a month.....but, with help....."  
  
"I'll help."  
  
"You will? That's really sweet of you Inuyasha, thank you. I can't take the test for seven days, so, if we start tonight by setting up something that looks like cones, then I could practice in the driveway! Then, I can retake my test next Tuesday!"  
  
"Okay," he agreed, carrying her from the room and down the stair to set her on the floor outside of the kitchen.  
  
"Kagome?" he mother asked her worriedly. "Are you going back to Feudal Japan so soon?"  
  
"No mom," Kagome told her mother, smiling up at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha agreed to help me."  
  
"I'm going to help her practice that driver test thing." Inuyasha said proudly, happy that he could help Kagome out.  
  
"Good, just be sure to put everything back when you're done."  
  
"Come on Inuyasha!" Kagome called from the driveway. "I have to practice so I can pass my test!"  
  
"Coming!" Inuyasha called, picking up the keys from the table. 'I guess she'll need these....'  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome's mother stopped him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thank you....whatever you did, it worked." She smiled at him, and he smiled back.  
  
'Oh,' he thought, walking out the door, 'I didn't do much.....just gave her a kiss to show her that she wasn't a failure.....' He grinned to himself. Maybe he'd do it again, just to make sure she still understood......  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
EHHHHHH! That was the end! Newayz, I would positively LOVE YOU if you reviewed this for me. Just so you know, I did fail my driver's test on Tuesday, and the whole maneuverability thing was true. So was the thing about being the only kid in high school to do that. Yep, that's me, the failure! ^-^ That' s okay, I don't mind it. I also went to my room and cried for awhile, but, my cat came up to me and curled up in a ball next to my neck to sleep. Petting her helped me to calm down. Thank you Katiedid! I love you so much!  
  
Don't forget to review! Please? I mean, you wouldn't want me to lose, would you? **sniffle** I already 'lost' my driver's Ed test! As if that wasn't bad enough....! J/J with you! Please do review though! It'd make me feel special! ^0^  
  
::Love you all::  
  
Kitten Kisses, AKA Sango-chan 


	2. Here comes a miracle

Driver's Blues Part II :: Here comes a miracle.....  
  
Hi!!!!!!!! I'm back with part two of Driver's Blues! ^-~ You know what that means......! I passed my test! (finally). Now I am the proud owner of a driver's license. ^-^ lol, the picture on it was decent, at least I didn't look like a convict....! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: No. BTW, CDL means "Certified Drivers License". And BMV means "bureau of mother vehicles.  
  
~_~_~_+_~_~_~  
  
Here comes a miracle.....  
  
Kagome sat nervously in her last class of the school day. After school, her mother was supposed to take her down to the CDL to try for her driver's test. Endless days of practicing would hopefully pay off.  
  
She'd heard from Yuka that they were going to watch a movie in English. At least, that's that her CP English 11 class had done. Eri was already sitting across from her. Hojo wasn't at school that day, and Ayumi was just walking through the door.  
  
"Hey Kagome," Ayumi said. "I saw your mom down in the office. Why's that?"  
  
"Oh, uh," Kagome stuttered. She wasn't expecting to take her license until after school..... "Maybe she's going to sign me out to take my test."  
  
"What test?" Eri wondered.  
  
"Driving...." Kagome put her hand on an imaginary steering wheel and turned it.  
  
"But if you sign out, it'll ruin your perfect attendance!"  
  
"That's okay...It doesn't matter."  
  
The speakers overhead crackled loudly. "Mrs. Sekei, please send Kagome Higurashi to the office. She'll be signing out...."  
  
Kagome stood up and made her way to the door.  
  
"Good luck!" Ayumi called.  
  
"Yeah, I hope you pass!" Eri waved.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey mom," Kagome whispered from inside the High School office.  
  
"Is this okay for you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter.  
  
"Sure mom. My attendance doesn't matter."  
  
The two left the office and made their way to the school parking lot.  
  
"I got an appointment for 2:15 this afternoon. I tried to get one for 3:30 or later, but they were booked up."  
  
Kagome climbed into the passenger side of the vehicle. "That's 'cause everyone's in school, and their parent's are at work still."  
  
The ride home was silent, and a small knot started to work its way into Kagome's stomach. Mrs. Higurashi backed up in the driveway and put the Blazer in park. "You go get your stuff, and I'll get in the passenger side," she told her daughter. "And don't leave any papers."  
  
"I will!" Kagome yelled, running into the house to retrieve her permit packet and drop off her school books. Her backpack landed on the floor with a 'thump', and her books were scattered across the table from where she threw them.  
  
She grabbed up her permit packet and dashed out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hurry up!" Kagome muttered from behind the steering wheel. They'd gotten stuck behind a heavily loaded truck. It decided that going 40 mph on a 55mph highway was okay.  
  
Well, it was okay for the truck driver, but not for the train of 13 or so cars and vans behind it. Kagome wanted to pass, but there was a car coming, and by time the car was gone, the double yellow line would come up.  
  
~*~  
  
"Yes!" Kagome laughed, slamming down hard on the accelerator. "Maybe we'll make it on time."  
  
"Nah, we're already late," Mrs. Higurashi answered, pointing to the digital clock. The green numbers glowed a hearty 2:17.  
  
"Oh man!" Kagome whined, pressing down harder on the pedal, making the Blazer jump to 60mph. Three cars passed her simultaneously; they must have had a destination that they were late to too.  
  
~*~  
  
"Now, the emergency brake's right there, right?" Kagome asked, pointing below her on the left side of the drivers side.  
  
"Yes, and your four-ways are right there," her mother explained, pointing to the hazard lights.  
  
"Mom, call em' hazard lights, since that's what they say on the button......"  
  
"Sure, whatever. Let's go, we're already 10 minutes late...."  
  
"Okay!" Kagome hopped out of the SUV and started towards the CDL building.  
  
"This time you're going up by yourself. All that they'll say to me is, 'go sit back there and wait, alright?'"  
  
"Okay, I think I can handle it."  
  
"Good, just go right up and tell him you want to take your drivers test."  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
Kagome opened the doors and walked back towards the short guy seated in the chair in the back of the office. It was the same guy from last time- he did all of the tests. He wasn't exactly short, but sitting in that low chair, he appeared to be. He was actually really tall.  
  
But he was *creepy* to a fault.  
  
"Um, I'm here to take my driver's test...." She spoke softly.  
  
"Okay," he droned. "I need your blue and red copies, driver's education certificate, 50 hour affidavit, blah blah blah.  
  
He didn't really say blah blah, but to Kagome, it's what it sounded like. She shifted through her packet of papers, face flushing. She'd forgotten her blue-and-white copy. Where was it?!  
  
Oh no......it was in the kitchen cupboard, she was sure of it.  
  
"Where's the blue-and-white copy? You can't drive if you don't have it, you won't be able to take the test, etc."  
  
"Um, I don't know...." Kagome said confusedly. "It's probably at home....oh man...."  
  
"Do you live in Tokyo?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. It's about a fifteen minute drive back home and another 15 minutes back here."  
  
The creepy sheriff guy looked at his schedule. "I'm booked up for the rest of the evening...." He mumbled. "Just be back before 4:30."  
  
"Okay," Kagome answered, grabbing her papers and dashing to where her mother sat. She mumbled an explanation and dashed back the car with the keys.  
  
~*~  
  
"Didya pass sis?!" Sota asked, peering around his glass of juice.  
  
"No Sota, I didn't. I didn't even get to take my test!" she shouted, running around the kitchen frantically, searching for the blue-and-white copy. "AHA!" she screamed, pulling it out of the cabinet. "LET'S GO MOM!" she yelled, dashing back out to the Blazer and starting it up again.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome walked back into the CDL building, but this time she had all of her papers. A young man sat at a desk on the left side of the room, and a mother with her pregnant daughter was at the counter.  
  
Somehow, the daughter looked familiar. When the girl turned around, Kagome's eyes widened. Krystl! She'd wondered where the girl had gone. She'd gotten pregnant and dropped out of school. She should be in the 10th grade.  
  
When Krystl went out to her vehicle, she stepped up and handed her papers to the sheriff.  
  
"Go ahead and get in your truck. I've got to people that are taking their test ahead of you."  
  
Kagome nodded and went out to the Blazer. She stepped inside the driver's side, pulled on her seatbelt and turned the key just a little bit in the ignition. She didn't start the engine, but rather just turned the key hard enough so that she could turn on the radio and the air conditioning.  
  
She saw the young man get into a large truck beside her. 'He's taking the test in that?!' Kagome thought to herself. The truck had a long bed on it. It looked old too.  
  
Krystl got into a small silver Tracker. It shouldn't be too much trouble for her to pass the maneuverability in THAT. It was tiny.  
  
Kagome watched intently as Krystl passed the maneuverability test. That was good, she rooted for the girl when she left the parking lot to take the driving part of the test.  
  
Kagome got bored after sitting there for one minute, and she rummaged through the glove department for a cassette tape to listen too while she was waiting.  
  
She found a Ray Boltz tape that was just sitting there. She popped it in the tape player in the car, and the strains of Christian music came out.  
  
~*~  
  
I've walked in the garden  
  
The morning after the rain  
  
I've watched in silent wonder  
  
As everything changed  
  
Oh what a gift from the father  
  
Is the water of life  
  
Like a river that flows  
  
Deep in my soul  
  
It's from an endless supply  
  
So where do I go  
  
When I'm thirsty and dry  
  
I go to the river  
  
And I always find  
  
words for my soul  
  
And a peace for my mind  
  
I go to the river  
  
Jesus prayed in the garden  
  
His brow was furrowed with pain  
  
And what appeared to be  
  
Drops of blood  
  
Were falling down like the rain  
  
Oh he found strength for his journey  
  
He found it down on his knees  
  
And where he knelt  
  
A river flows  
  
And it flows for you and me  
  
So where do I go  
  
When I'm thirsty and dry  
  
I go to the river  
  
And I always find  
  
I find words for my soul  
  
And a peace for my mind  
  
I go to the river.....  
  
Oh, and where do I go  
  
When I'm covered with stains  
  
I go to the river  
  
And I wash in the waves  
  
Well everything's new, everything's changed  
  
When I go to the river  
  
It's a river of healing  
  
It's a river of faith  
  
It's a river of gladness  
  
It is a river of grace  
  
Well help me lord now  
  
It's a river of mercy  
  
It is a river of love  
  
Oh it's a river of freedom  
  
CAUSE IT'S A RIVER OF BLOOD  
  
A RIVER OF BLOOD  
  
So where do I go  
  
When I'm thirsty and dry  
  
I go to the river  
  
And I always find  
  
Words for my soul  
  
And a peace for my mind  
  
I go to the river  
  
Oh and what do I do  
  
When I'm covered with stains  
  
I go to the river  
  
And I wash in the waves  
  
Well everything's new,  
  
Everything's changed  
  
When I go to the river  
  
Oh, where do I go  
  
When I'm thirsty and dry  
  
I go to the river  
  
cause I always find  
  
I find words for my soul  
  
And a peace for my mind  
  
Oh it's good to know  
  
There's a place that I can go when I'm covered  
  
Covered with stains  
  
I go to the river  
  
And I wash in the waves  
  
Well everything's new  
  
Everything's changed  
  
I go to the river  
  
I go to the....  
  
I go to the River.....  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome listened carefully. Well, praying probably wouldn't hurt. She folded her hands and prayed that she would pass, that the guy in the truck beside her would pass, and that Krystl would pass. And she ended her prayer with......"Let thine will be mine also...."  
  
Krystl came back, but too early. She'd failed. Next was the guy in the truck. The next song came on, but Kagome didn't pay any attention. She was too busy watching the guy with the big truck do the maneuverability.  
  
"Come on!" she silently cheered. "You can do it!"  
  
He backed up awfully close to a cone, and pulled forward. Well, that was only 5 points off. Better five points off than failing. The next time the guy came backwards, he made it through. It took him awhile, but he passed it. She watched him leave the parking lot to do the driving part of the test.  
  
Her eyes widened as she listened to the next song.  
  
~*~  
  
We don't really know much about her  
  
We don't even know her name  
  
But the way she was treated was a shame  
  
She heard the angry voices  
  
There was nothing that she could say  
  
It wouldn't have mattered anyway....  
  
Cause all, she saw  
  
Were the stones  
  
All she saw  
  
Were the stones  
  
She felt so helpless  
  
So all alone  
  
How she longed for the face of a friend  
  
But oh  
  
All she saw were the stones  
  
They tore her from her lover's arms  
  
Out into the streets  
  
They drug her to the synagogue  
  
And threw her at Christ's feet  
  
"This woman is an adulteress  
  
and our law is very clear"  
  
The Master saw her  
  
Looking down  
  
Her eyes were filled with tears  
  
Cause all  
  
She saw  
  
Were the stones  
  
All she saw  
  
Were the stones  
  
She felt so helpless  
  
So all alone  
  
How she longed for the face of a friend  
  
But oh  
  
All she saw were the stones  
  
Jesus looked up from the ground  
  
And then he said to them  
  
"You be the first to cast a stone  
  
if you have never sinned"  
  
One by one they walked away  
  
They left the stone's behind  
  
I wish I could have seen her face  
  
When she opened up her eyes!  
  
Cause all she saw  
  
Were the stones  
  
All she saw  
  
Were the stones  
  
Jesus said  
  
"I forgive you  
  
Go and sin no more"  
  
She knew she'd never be the same  
  
Oh no  
  
All she saw were the-  
  
All she saw were the stones  
  
All she saw were the stones.....  
  
Jesus said  
  
"If forgive you  
  
Go and sin no more"  
  
She knew she'd never be the same  
  
Oh no  
  
All she saw were the stones.  
  
~*~  
  
The other guy still wasn't back yet. And the next song came on.  
  
She didn't know much of it except for the chorus.  
  
~*~  
  
Here comes a miracle  
  
Here comes a miracle  
  
Oh can't you feel it  
  
In the air  
  
That look is on his face  
  
His glory is in this place  
  
And I know a miracle is near....  
  
~*~  
  
'How ironic,' she thought. It would be a miracle if she passed.  
  
The guy finally pulled in, and he grinned happily when he was informed that he'd passed.  
  
The sheriff got out and she rolled down her window, praying that it would roll back up. The evil window had a bad reputation of rolling down, but not rolling back up.  
  
She applied the brakes and flipped her turn signals for him to check. Then she switched her headlights on while he checked her front turn signals.  
  
She prayed another silent prayer as he got into the passenger side of the car. She hoped that she would pass. Hopefully the weeks and months of practicing would pay off.  
  
Hopefully.  
  
She pulled up to the cones and went through to the right side of the front cone. That was good, her back bumper was at the front of the cone. She pulled the Blazer into reverse and crept backwards, turning the wheel to avoid a cone, and she weaved the wheel again before straightening her wheels and pulling backwards out of the cones.  
  
She'd done it!  
  
"Now, pull back until I tell you to stop," he ordered, and she kept pulling backwards. "Stop," he said. "Now do a left U-Turn and go out the left entrance."  
  
Kagome smiled mentally. Now all she had to do was pass the driving.  
  
~*~  
  
"Now turn right, right here," he ordered, and she pulled lightly into the CDL parking lot. At the yield sign, she looked around to make sure that nobody was there. Nobody was, so she started slowly through the lot.  
  
"Go faster," the sheriff mumbled, and Kagome's eyes widened. But she wasn't about to argue.  
  
Heck no.  
  
She pressed on the accelerator and pulled into a parking spot at the front of the lot.  
  
"Well, you made a wide right turn. But that's all. You got a 95%, which is passing. Take all of these over to the BMV and present it to them to get your license."  
  
Kagome pulled off her seatbelt and headed back into the building. Her mother met her half-way.  
  
"Well, I'd say that you passed!" she smiled. "I was probably more nervous than you!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Wow," Kagome smiled, looking down at her license. The picture wasn't too bad on it. It made her look kind of fat, but who cared?! She had her license. And all of the information on it was correct.  
  
^_______^  
  
On the way back to the Blazer, Kagome called a 'good luck' to two girls who were waiting for the sheriff to come out for their driver's tests. They responded with a 'thank you'.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, didja pass Kagome?! Huh?!" Sota asked, jumping up and down beside her.  
  
"Yes!" she grinned, picking up her brother and swinging him around.  
  
"That's good. That means that you have to be my chauffeur!"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome stepped through the well, and was immediately greeted by a kitsuné, a monk, a demon exterminator, a fire cat, and a hanyou.  
  
"Didja pass Kagome?" Shippo asked wonderingly.  
  
"Yeah," she answered with a smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Congratulations Lady Kagome," Miroku smiled, shaking her hand.  
  
"That's good Kagome! I'm so happy for you!" Sango laughed, giving her best friend a hug.  
  
"Yay!" Shippo cheered, jumping up and down. He climbed onto her neck and hugged it. Kagome grabbed him off and pressed him against her chest, squeezing the little kitsuné happily. She spun into a circle, spinning right into Inuyasha.  
  
"What did I tell you?" Inuyasha whispered. "I knew you could do it...."  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha, I couldn't have done it without you!"  
  
"Nah, you just had to believe in yourself," he said, picking her up and swinging both her and Shippo around in a circle. Kagome squeaked and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck, laughing the whole time.  
  
"Okay!" she agreed, and Miroku and Sango exchanged a look. Kirara mewed happily.  
  
'Thank you God, for a miracle- both of them.....'  
  
~_~_~_+_~_~_~  
  
^-~ Lol, that's the end. Sorry if I offended anyone with the Christian music stuff. I happen to love those songs. ^-^ Ray Boltz isn't mine, he belongs to himself. But if you like Christian music, you'll love his- I guarantee it. Check his songs out if you get a chance. One of my favorites of his is "Heaven is Counting on You" A very good song.  
  
Anywayz, I know cute lil' Inu was way OOC, but whatever. ^^ I don't care. Criticism is welcomed and stuff like that! ^_^  
  
I PASSED MY TEST!! WOO-HOO! But, unfortunately, my mom won't let me go anywhere unless it's an emergency. *pouts* Oh well. Please review since you've obviously read. ^_^  
  
::Lots of love and a paw swipe::  
  
~Kitten Kisses 


End file.
